


Make Me Feel

by samatoki (orphan_account)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/samatoki
Summary: “Oogami.. Can I kiss you?”





	Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i literally wrote this over a year ago i just felt like posting something. i’m not even into enstars anymore but these two are still dating. hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> also i’m sorry this is like 12 words long

"Oogami, can I kiss you?" Adonis asks while they're sitting on Koga's bed doing homework. It was more staring at a piece of paper in Koga's case, one hand twirling his pencil, the other petting Leon, his thoughts occupied by what he'd rather be doing besides homework. 

"Huh?" He stares at Adonis with a confused expression, but the genuine look of wanting in the other's eyes made his stomach twist and he finds himself nodding.

"Yeah.. go ahead." So Adonis did, moving closer to Koga and caressing the side of his face. He presses his lips to Koga's, closing his eyes as he kisses him. He watches Adonis' eyes flutter close before he does so as well. The kiss isn’t much, Adonis just pressing his lips against his own for a few seconds before pulling away and moving back to where he was sitting before, a comfortable distance between the two.

Even though the kiss only lasted a few seconds, Koga's heart beat hard in his chest, and he has to look down, pretend he was actually doing work to hide how red his cheeks are. 

~~~~

"Oogami, can I kiss you?" He asks after they finished a live, drenched in sweat with adrenaline pumping through their veins. Koga just nods and moves closer to Adonis.

Kaoru and Rei aren’t anywhere to be found so Koga allows himself to be pressed against the wall backstage. Adonis licks at Koga's lips before sliding his tongue in his mouth. Koga closes his mouth at that, pulling away before leaning in again, pressing his mouth against the other's and biting at his bottom lip. Neither of them are very good kissers, but Koga still feels like his entire body is buzzing. They pull away, incase their other unit members happen to walk in, or their kiss escalates into something more. The room suddenly feels too hot, Koga decides. Even though there was already sweat dripping down his forehead before this, he swears he felt cooler a minute ago. 

"What was that for?" He asks while grabbing two water bottles, throwing one of them to Adonis before opening his and chugging it down. 

"Sorry." Adonis breathes out, "You look good when you're performing." He says, blunt and honest like he always is and Koga has to try not to choke on his water because of an answer like that. 

~~~

"Oogami, can I kiss y-"

"You don't have to ask every time, idiot." Koga says. They're walking home from practice, side by side on the sidewalk as they do so. 

"I'm sorry." Adonis looks so apologetic as he says that and Koga feels a wave of guilt wash through him. 

"I-It's not a bad thing." He stutters, "Just.. if you want to kiss me just kiss me, got it?" 

Adonis smiles at him, leaning in like he’s going to kiss him on his lips but instead leaves a kiss on his cheek. Koga doesn't know which is worse for his heart, if Adonis did kiss him on his lips or this. He supposes it doesn't matter where Adonis kisses him, or what he does to him at all, he'll always feel his cheeks heat up and his head spin. Adonis moves away, looks at him with fondness in his eyes and Koga didn’t think he could ever get used to being looked at like this.  
~~


End file.
